Warriors: Divided Clans
by XxRussetpoppy5000xX
Summary: This is a warriors fanfic were the four clans; ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan split up into another four clans. :0 Though some troubles have happened there is still a lot of cats in each clan. Find out more by reading the fanfic!:D


**AN: This is a fanfic when the four Clans; ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan live in the forest/Moorland/lake place. There will be no cats that you will know from the book because it's in the future and when the four leaders died is in the past. The reason why ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan don't have many cats is that I'll only show the cats that are mentioned in the Prologue. Hope you enjoy the fanfic. :D**

**Allegiances for; The Gathering, The Journey, Trapped and Their New Home:  
****øøøøø**

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader: **Lightningstar – dark grey tom with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Voleheart – light grey she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine cat: **Oaknose – brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Warriors:  
**Ivysun – ginger she-cat with brown eyes (Rowanpaw)

**Apprentices:**

Rowanpaw – dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

**øøøøø**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Shadestar – black tom amber eyes

**Deputy: **Birchfang – brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Medicine cat: **Larktail – white she-cat with yellow eyes (Mothpool)

**Warriors:**

Sunflight – ginger she-cat with brown eyes (Thornpaw)

**Apprentices:**

Mothpool – tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Thornpaw – brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**øøøøø**

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Swiftstar – pale ginger she-cat with brown eyes

**Deputy: **Thistlestorm – brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine cat: **Jaypelt – grey tom with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Nightfeather – black tom with green eyes (Ravenpaw)

Silverfrost – silver-grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Ravenpaw – black tom with green eyes

**øøøøø**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Icestar – white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Feathercloud – pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine cat: **Thornfeather – brown tabby with green eyes

**øøøøø**

**LightningClan**

**Leader: **Mintstar – white she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy: **Whitefrost – white she-cat with black stripes and brown eyes (Bramblepaw)

**Medicine cat: **Oakstorm – brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Warriors:  
**Sunpelt – light ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Rowanfeather – dark brown tabby tom with green eyes (Sagepaw)

Lionclaw – ginger tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Bramblepaw – brown tabby tom with green eyes

Sagepaw – black she-cat with yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Squirrelcloud – ginger she-cat with brown eyes. Mother of Lionclaws kits: Gingerkit (ginger she-cat with yellow eyes), Honeykit (light ginger she-cat with amber eyes) and Splashkit (brown tabby tom with brown eyes)

**Elders:**

Blackthorn – black tom with green eyes

Littlestream – white she-cat with brown eyes

**øøøøø**

**ShadeClan **

**Leader: **Badgerstar – white she-cat with black stripes and brown eyes

**Deputy: **Willowfoot – brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Tigerpaw)

**Medicine cat: **Patchheart – black and white tom with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Longclaw – pale tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

Tawnystorm – tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (Lionpaw)

Thistlefang – brown tabby tom with green eyes (Whitepaw)

**Apprentices:**

Tigerpaw – brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Lionpaw – ginger tom with green eyes

Whitepaw – white she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Gingerstripe – light ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Thistlefangs kits: Talonkit (brown tabby tom with green eyes) and Sunkit (light ginger she-cat with yellow eyes)

Bluecloud – blue-white she-cat with brown eyes

**Elders:**

Goosetail – grey tom with yellow eyes

**øøøøø**

**SwiftClan**

**Leader: **Starstar – light ginger she-cat with brown eyes

**Deputy: **Stonefeather – light grey tom with amber eyes

**Medicine cat: **Grasswing – light grey she cat with white and black spots and yellow eyes (Sundust)

**Warriors:**

Rockfoot – light grey tom with blue eyes (Blackpaw)

Rushnose – black tom with green eyes

Squirrelpelt – ginger she-cat with yellow eyes (Ivypaw)

**Apprentices:**

Sundust – light ginger she-cat tabby with brown stripes and brown eyes

Blackpaw – black tom with blue eyes

Ivypaw – white she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Pansytail – black she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Rockfoots kits: Thornkit (brown tabby tom with brown eyes), Sharpkit (black tom with amber eyes) and Bluekit (blue-grey she-cat blue eyes)

Sorrellwing – brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

Silverfeather – silvery-grey she-cat with amber eyes

**øøøøø**

**IceClan **

**Leader: **Hollystar – black she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Sparkdust – ginger she-cat with brown eyes

**Medicine cat: **Mothnose – tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes (Leafbreeze)

**Warriors:**

Feathercloud – white she-cat with blue eyes (Russetpaw)

Hawkclaw – brown tabby tom with green eyes

Bramblenose – brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Fernflight – black she-cat with blue eyes (Ravenpaw)

**Apprentices:**

Leafbreeze – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Russetpaw – russet coloured she-cat with brown eyes

Ravenpaw – black tom with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Yellowflight – light ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Hawkclaws kits: Snowkit (white she-cat with yellow eyes), Spiderkit (black tom with green eyes) and Splashkit (white she-cat with brown eyes)

**Elders:**

Birchcloud – brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Oneheart – tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes


End file.
